


Going Under

by mathildia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Captivity, Dark Emma Swan, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And now, for what you all did to me, you’re about to be punished.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Under

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergent from the end of 5.01

Regina had gone to bed in her own home, staggered there with Henry’s hand tight in hers, after they’d all drunk several glasses of the brandy Granny always kept for situations like this - there were, after all, a lot of situations like this.

But Regina does not wake in her home, in her bed. Regina wakes, still in her grey satin pajamas, on the dirt floor of a cold underground prison cell. It isn’t the first time, but it isn’t an experience she’d thought would ever happen to her again. This cell is not like the one in Snow White’s dungeon, where she’d been free to move around. In this cell she is chained by manacles at her wrists and ankles to brackets in the damp stone wall. The chains are long, but chains are chains. Through the bars of her prison, she can see nothing but another dirt-floored, dark room; beyond that, a flight of stone steps.

Her first instinct is magic,of course. She throws some at the chains holding her. Just a lazy scatter of it. She isn’t more than a little surprised when it pops and vanishes in the air. The whole place is spelled to stop her doing magic. Now she knows it, she can feel it like a distant, dull ache. So she lies back on the dirty floor, folds her hands behind her head. She’s certain where she is, why she’s here. _Was that curse always going to follow her, possess the people who possessed her?_ But she doesn’t think, even for a moment, that she really has anything to fear from Emma. Not Emma. She’ll just have to wait and find out what Miss Swan requires of her.

She falls asleep again. She wakes to a familiar, but altered voice, a deep, strange sing-song voice saying, “Your majesty… Wake up, you majesty.” _Emma_. Emma’s in the cell, bending over her.

Regina tries to sit up. She makes a mess of it, tangling herself in the chains as she swings herself around. She sees Emma smirk as she clumsily rights herself, twists to sit with her back to the cell wall. Emma looks different. So pale. _Skin as white as…. lips as red…_ Regina shakes herself, finds words, finds her best clipped, controlling manner, “Miss Swan? How about you let me out of here and we talk about this. Is this something to do with what happened in Camelot?”

Emma sighs. She crouches next to Regina. “What happened in Camelot? You mean what you _did_ in Camelot?”

“Yes. I gathered that was an issue when you placed me in this five star accommodation. Come on, Emma. I don’t remember, do I? Return my memory and I’m sure we can fix this. If your dark powers are —”

“ _My dark powers!_ ” Emma’s interruption is so sharp, so sudden and shrill that Regina’s heart skips.

“Well, yes,” she manages after a breath. “I’m sure we can work something out. You asked me to help you with this. You gave me the dagger, remember?”

Emma’s eyes narrow. “Giving you the dagger was the worst mistake I ever made. Imagine, I gave absolute power over me to the person who had already destroyed my life once.”

“What?” There’s something cold inside Regina, at that. A low, slow dread. “What? Emma, what do you mean? What happened?”

She had meant what happened in Camelot, but when Emma answers, “I was a _baby_!” with her eyes glassy, Regina doesn’t correct her. Doesn’t say a word as Emma’s face turns cold and dark and nasty. “This is all your fault,” Emma whispers. “All of it. Dark powers! I did this for you. I became this for you. You haven’t even said thank you, fucking bitch. Evil fucking queen.” Regina is about to say something back, but Emma slaps her hand over Regina’s mouth, jolting her head back against the cell wall. “No no no. It’s too late now for your weak excuses. It’s done now, you stupid fucking whore. What are you going to do? Rip my heart out?”

Regina lifts her chin, tries as hard has she can to keep her dignity, with Emma’s hand on her mouth. She reaches up and peels Emma’s fingers from her lips, swallowing as she frees her mouth. “Is that what this is? Revenge?” she says, her voice dark. She knows she can sound as threatening as Emma can. “Is that what this fucking is?” 

Emma leans back, smiling. “Oh, your majesty. Don’t pretend. I know what you want. I know everything. I know how wet you are right now.” Emma gets lightly to her feet and stands over Regina. “I know you want me to touch you. To fuck you.”

Regina looks up, shaken. “What? What did happen in Camelot?”

Emma steps away, turns and strides out of the cell, hauling the door shut behind her. She twirls around to face Regina through the bars. “A lot of things. Things that made it clear to me that you need to learn your lesson, your majesty. You need to learn not to be such a fucking slut. I’ll tell you what, though, I’ll let you have some time to fucking think about it.” 

As she walks away, Regina shouts after her, “Emma please. Think about Henry. Our son needs me while you’re like this.”

Emma turns back to Regina again, half-in half-out of the shaft of light that spilt down the stairs, her face cut by the shadows. She’s smiling “As if anyone could need you. As if my son should be around someone like you after what you did.” And she’s gone.

*

Regina tries and tries to remember Camelot. Emma leaves her alone for hours. When she finally closes her eyes again, she dreams of kissing Emma in a field of flowers. She dreams of Emma’s mouth and how hot it is, and how wet it is, and when the dream ends, suddenly, it feels like that isn’t how things ended at all.

The reason she wakes is Emma’s voice. She’s crouching on the other side of the barred wall of the cell. Face a pale mask. Hair tight and severe - white, like the bones of her skull are exposed. She’s hissing, “I don’t want you, Regina. I don’t fucking want you.” She looks like an animal, like an insect. Regina is enough of a nerd that, even now, she notes with interest that she has awoken to find someone else transformed into an insect. As Regina watches, Insect Emma licks at one of the bars of the cell. That mouth, so wet. Wet and red. The only colour Regina has seen for days, or so it seems. Emma’s tongue runs again over the dirty metal bar, then she spits, “You want me. I don’t want you.” Her eyes are wide and pale, pink-rimmed.

Regina sits up, chains clanking in a crass, obvious way that makes her feel vaguely ashamed. She realises her pajamas are sticky around her cunt. She tries to keep her legs together so it won’t show. Her mouth is dry and the rest of the pajamas are filthy. Her eyes feel gritty. She realises she has no idea what time of day it is, or how long she’s been here. She takes a long shaky breath as she realises how vulnerable she is. Realises that perhaps this Emma is dangerous. And at that thought - though she can’t understand why - her pulse thumps between her thighs. “Then let me go,” she says, “Please, Emma. Just let me go.” And she likes saying it. Her voice sounds scratchy and desperate. And it’s good.

Emma has sat back on her heels, her mouth looks a little swollen. “Fuck you,” she says. “Fuck you, and stop fucking calling me that.”

“Stop calling you Emma?” Regina has shifted so her back is against the cell wall. She’s as far from Emma as she can get.

“You know what I am.” Emma narrows her eyes, thin white fingers tight on the cell bars, she doesn’t say anything else. She waits.

Regina swallows and tries to think; looks at Emma’s swollen red lips and sharp red fingernails. Those fingernails could tear her, would leave marks. Emma’s new clothes. Emma’s black leather outfit looks like something Regina would have worn herself in another life, worn to look powerful. To inspire awe and terror. She likes Emma wearing it. She _would_ have liked Emma wearing it, if she wasn’t so scared. Too scared. Too scared to think about the magic Emma has now. A Saviour turned Dark One. A Dark One. _A Dark One?_ She looks at Emma. “You want me to call you _Dark One_?”

“Clever girl.” Emma smiles as she straightens, then walks towards the cell door. Regina’s breath catches as she steps inside. The smile is not good. “Yes. Better. Yes. Because, I’m not Emma anymore. And I’m not Emma, _dearie_ , because of you.” She reaches where Regina sits, back pressed to the damp wall and drops onto her lap. Regina gasps. Emma’s face is suddenly close, almost touching her own. Emma grabs Regina’s shoulders hard so she can’t draw away. “How many times,” Emma whispers, “are you going to remake me, bitch? I was a _baby_.”

Regina’s heart is like a cold, wet stone, like the wall she rests against. _The tiny princess. The baby in the wardrobe._ What she’d done. Everything she’d done. “I’m sorry,” she says, going limp in Emma’s vicious grip. “I don’t know how I can ever be sorry enough.”

“No. Neither do I,” says Emma, “And I don’t fucking want you.” And she presses her lips to Regina’s. It’s an angry kiss, with Emma biting Regina’s lips, hurting her with her grip. Those nails piercing the shoulders of her pajamas, popping through the grey satin. Regina doesn’t try to pull away or even protest, just lets her own mouth fall open. Let’s it happen. “You did this,” Emma says into Regina’s mouth, licking at her lips, long, soft, panting hard, making Regina want more, keen for it. “In Camelot. You did this. You made me want this. I was so weak.” Emma kisses Regina again, so deep and almost frightening. Regina squirms, her cunt filthy under Emma’s lap. She doesn’t think, can’t - she’s bucking up under Emma, rubbing herself on Emma’s leather covered ass. “I was so weak,” Emma says again. “Consoling you, protecting you, being friends with you. _You_. After what you did. It disgusts me that I was so kind to you. Now I see it. Now I see you. After what you did to me in Camelot. After you took that dagger and you made me do everything you wanted.”

“What?” Regina is suddenly, starkly cold. Emma isn’t kissing her. Regina can’t remember anything about Camelot, but Emma’s eyes are glassy. _Had she? Could she?_ Regina had forced people into her bed before. But that was so long ago. Now, she would never… Unless Emma giving her that power had revealed something; something she’d been hoping was no longer true. She thinks about holding the dagger in her hands. The dagger that meant Emma had to obey her. And she can’t be sure she hadn’t done something terrible. Another terrible thing in the litany of terrible things she’d done to Emma Swan.

Emma’s smiling down like she can see all Regina’s thoughts hanging in the air. “You like me like this,” she whispers. “You like me with this power. How else can you trust yourself” Emma’s tongue flicks again over Regina’s lips, Regina moans. “You’re evil and you’re so self destructive. Trying to make up for the things that you’ve done. Things you can never make up for. And who could be better placed to make you learn the consequences of the things you’ve done than me. You should thank me for this. You want redemption, Regina? Well, I’m going to make you so fucking sorry.” As she finishes speaking, Emma starts unbuttoning Regina’s pajamas.

“Emma?” Regina tries to stop Emma’s hands, but the buttons are already half open and Emma’s strength as she pushes Regina’s touch away crackles like electricity. “Emma, please.” Regina manages, but Emma has Regina’s pajamas completely undone. She slips a hand under the slick fabric. Regina feels sick with shame about how dirty she is. How grimy and how sick with want. Her pajamas are filthy all over now, stained with dirt and sweat. Regina gasps as Emma’s hand slides over one of her tits, sharp nails grazing her flesh.

“Say sorry,” Emma says, teasing the backs of her fingers over one of Regina’s nipples.

Regina catches her breath. “Please don’t. God, please Emma. I don’t want this.”

Emma grabs the nipple between her nails and Regina yells. “Yes, you do. You fucking forced it from me in Camelot, so don’t pretend. I know you fucking want me.” She twists harder as she speaks, and the pain is white and cold. Regina’s cunt floods with heat and she’s almost whimpering with how desperate she feels.

Regina takes a shaky breath as Emma lets go of her nipple and returns to caressing her tits. “Please. Emma, I don’t know. I am sorry for the things I’ve done, for what I’ve done to you. Emma, please. Stop. I don’t want this. Not like this.” 

“Shut up,” Emma says, she shoves the fabric that still covers Regina’s body aside. “You don’t decide how it happens. You’ve made enough decisions for me.” And Emma dips her head and kisses Regina’s tits. Kisses and then bites them. Bites Regina hard so she shies back and away, tires to press harder into the wall, but can’t. There’s nowhere to go. All she can do is take it, take Emma’s mouth sliding, slick and hot, over her skin.

After a moment, and when Regina is moaning, Emma stops licking Regina’s tits and looks up. “Keep fucking apologising.”

“What,” says Regina. Her skin is gone cold, she’s covered in goose bumps. She’s shivering.

“Keep apologising to me, bitch,” Emma says, dipping her head and slipping her tongue over Regina’s skin again. Still just her tits, not her nipples, but it makes her pant and squirm. Emma looks back up, “Right fucking now.”

“I, I’m sorry,” Regina says, voice cracking. And she means it. She is, she’s so sorry. “I’m sorry for everything, Emma.” Emma’s bites Regina at that. “ _Dark One_ , sorry. I am sorry Dark One. I’m sorry for what I did you when you were a baby, and for what I did when you came to Storybrooke. I’m sorry…” Emma slips her tongue over Regina’s nipple, then bites gently. Regina moans out louder and rolls her head, incoherent, against the dirty cell wall. 

“Don’t fucking stop. There’s more than that,” Emma says, her mouth muffled in Regina’s flesh.

“I’m sorry,” Regina chokes, trying to ignore the pleasure shooting straight from her tits to her cunt. “I’m sorry for letting you become the Dark One to save me. And I’m sorry for what happened in Camelot, whatever it was. Please. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She’s sobbing now. Emma is hurting her, but it’s making her cunt tighten and throb. She wants to come. She wants Emma’s mouth between her legs. Her thighs shake and she puts a hand gently on the back of Emma’s cold head.

Emma bites Regina’s nipple one more time and looks up. Regina blinks to clear her vision. “Then it’s time for you to be punished,” Emma says.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://mathildia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
